


you got me (in a state of shock)

by misura



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Bad Sex, Consent Issues, Impregnation, Misunderstandings, Other, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 13:58:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18572908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: "You would make a good incubator,"Venom says."It would please me very much to see your belly swell with my offspring."(in which Venom is determined and Eddie is oblivious)





	you got me (in a state of shock)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StormyDaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyDaze/gifts).



Eddie's doing nothing in particular, just getting the weekly grocery shopping done, and if his shopping cart contains a few odd items here and there, well, it's a free country, isn't it?

 **"More,"** Venom says, reaching out a tendril to stroke Eddie's cock for emphasis.

Eddie almost crashes his shopping cart. He's not averse to a bit of semi-public sex, emphasis on the semi-, but. "We're in a supermarket," he says out loud, knowing full well that people tend to pay far more attention to a guy who's whispering to himself than, say, a guy who only seems to be talking out loud, never mind that Eddie's forgotten his bluetooth device at home. Again. "All right, buddy?"

 **"More food. More orange juice,"** Venom says.

"Whatever you say, sweetie." Eddie checks the best-by date of the orange juice, then decides there's no real reason not to buy in bulk. "See, I'm a nice guy. I'm very nice. Considerate, too. Real great boyfriend material. I mean, anyone'd be lucky to have me, hey?"

 **"You would make a very good incubator,"** Venom says. **"It would please me very much to see your belly swell with my offspring."**

"See? See?" Eddie says, deciding not to get picky and quibble over terms. "Thank you. Anything else I can get you? Hey, there's tomatoes on sale right now. Whaddaya say, want to get some tomatoes?"

 **"I do not eat ... tomatoes,"** Venom says, and Eddie chokes a bit on a laugh.

"All right, then, pass on the tomatoes. Maybe next week, eh?"

 

Life's pretty good, all things considered. Eddie figures that for a guy who lost his job and his girlfriend on the same day and then got invaded by an alien lifeform, he's doing damn fine.

Sure, getting sex at least once a day helps, but Eddie likes to think there's more to his relationship with Venom than that. They're buddies. Friends. If Venom'd had hair and Eddie'd been a thirteen-year-old girl, they might have braided each other's hair and stuff, they're that close.

It's nice.

**"Eddie."**

Times like these, with Venom putting his knowledge of human anatomy to good use (which is to say: not for eating people), it's very nice. Very, very, very nice.

"Hold that thought for one sec, all right?" Eddie's half-surprised his body's still this sensitive, making his knees go all weak just because Venom's got a couple of tendrils wrapped around his cock. "Gotta put these in the fridge first. Then, after, we can take it to the bedroom, yeah?"

 **"Soon,"** Venom says.

Eddie rolls his eyes and puts the last of the orange juice in the fridge. Sure, it doesn't feel bad to be wanted, needed, even. To have Venom tell him all about how Eddie is like the specialest special person ever and abso-positively the only human Venom'd consider putting his seed inside of.

Still, it gets just a tiny bit ridiculous sometimes.

"There, all done. Happy?" They're still going to run out of vegetables inside of a week, but Eddie figures he can just hit the local farmer's market in three days. It'll be a good opportunity to check up on the local chatter, see if there's any interesting stories brewing.

 **"Soon,"** Venom repeats. Eddie can tell he's grinning now, though, a bit like when he's about to eat someone and tries to decide whether to go for the pancreas or the liver first.

Which should be kind of a mood-killer, but somehow isn't. "I'm moving. See? Walking to the bedroom as we speak." Not that it's much of a room.

 **"Too slow,"** Venom says, more or less tackling him halfway there, which Eddie's more or less okay with, because when it comes to sex, the only place that's really, seriously off-limits is the kitchen.

"You could've helped, you know," Eddie says. Venom's not showing much of himself, and even when he's all the way out, Eddie's still not sure where to touch or kiss or suck, other than the obvious.

Venom doesn't seem to mind. In fact, Venom seems to be able to get off purely on getting Eddie off, which Eddie figures might be part of the whole symbiotic relationship thing, and if it's not, well, Venom's got a mouth and everything, so if there's anything he wants Eddie to do, all he needs to do is ask and Eddie'll get right on it.

 **"Oh, I will,"** Venom says. **"Eddie. I will give you all the help I can give."**

"Uh, that's real great, buddy," Eddie says. "Real great." Also a bit obscure and off-script from Venom's usual dirty talk, but hey, sex is clearly still on the menu, so Eddie figures he'll roll with it. "Thank you. Thank you so much. I'm very grateful."

 **"It will be my pleasure,"** Venom says. **"Yours, too."**

"Ha! You can say that again." Eddie feels way too close already. One of these days, he's going to sit Venom down for a serious conversation about teasing and foreplay and orgasm denial and all that stuff, but right now just doesn't seem like the right time to bring up that sort of thing. Eddie's happy and Venom's happy, and who cares if Eddie's going to come now instead of in another fifteen minutes?

Venom abruptly stops touching his dick. **"It will be our pleasure,"** he says.

"Er." Eddie's beginning to feel like he's missing something here. "Everything all right, buddy? You need a mo? A bite to eat, maybe? Want me to get on the police-scanner, find you some bad guys?"

Most of the time, nearly always, in fact, Venom just scares them into turning themselves in. It's only the really rotten ones that Eddie lets him eat, because, well, Venom does need to eat and people need to not be really rotten bad guys, so that's fair.

Venom comes out all the way. **"I want you, Eddie. Just you."**

Eddie feels like the sappiest idiot who ever fell in love with an alien symbiote. "Well, hey. I'm all yours, pal. All yours, all the time. Which is just a fancy way of me saying I want you, too. In case that wasn't clear." Venom doesn't seem like the type to get suddenly insecure, but what does Eddie know?

 **"Yesss,"** Venom says, and easy as that, they're back on track.

Mostly.

More or less.

Hand-jobs are kind of the default, because they're quick and easy, and Venom's good at them. Actual, let-me-put-a-part-of-my-body-into-your-body sex has been a bit rarer. Eddie figures it's because he and Venom aren't quite compatible that way, maybe, or else Venom just isn't into his arse (which is a bit hurtful, since Eddie knows he's got a great arse, but de gustibus, et cetera), or else Eddie is maybe just a tiny bit apprehensive about putting his dick someplace no human dick has ever gone before.

So having Venom flip him over is a bit of a surprise. Not a bad one, mind, any more than it is to feel Venom do some exploring of his asshole.

"Want to get some lube, buddy?" Eddie asks, even though he really doesn't want to move. Venom could, though. Way Venom moves, he could make it to the bedroom and back in under five seconds.

 **"I will not use ... lube,"** Venom says, which - okay, Eddie supposes he can work with that, provided they take this nice and slow, and his cock's getting some attention again too now, which is nice, so far be it from him to object to Venom doing a bit of experimenting.

Venom thrusts inside suddenly, and without any warning, and Eddie yelps, almost pulling away. "Whoa, there. Easy, all right, tiger? Give a fellow a few secs to get ready."

 **"One. Two. Three,"** Venom says - counting off 'a few secs', Eddie realizes, too late to pre-emptively object to thrust number two. That one's more pain than pleasure, too, but Eddie can tell Venom's being a bit more careful, a bit more restrained.

Eddie figures that sure, he could make a fuss, but Venom means well and they've had some amazing sex already, and who wants to be a killjoy?

 **"Better?"** Venom asks, sounding uncertain and contrite and like he really wants Eddie to say 'yes, sure, buddy, that was just a-ok, keep going like that'.

"Lots," Eddie says. He tries to adjust his position a bit, but Venom's really gone all out in his quest to make sure they're not going to so much as put a scratch on any of the furniture. Eddie couldn't move even if he wanted to - and he's not even sure that he does. "Go on, then, let's have you again."

Venom makes a sound that kind of sounds like a purr. Eddie congratulates himself on being a great boyfriend, willing to tell a little white lie now and then to keep the peace, and then Venom thrusts inside again as if he wants to see his dick come out the other side or something, and Eddie has two, maybe three seconds to realize his mistake.

 

Things turn a bit hazy after that moment. Eddie figures that Venom's been wanting to do this ... to him? with him? for a long time, and now that it's finally happening, there's a lot of pent-up energy and stuff, and Eddie should be understanding and supportive, but Venom's dick is kind of a monster.

Eddie's seen it before, and it never looked all that big or scary. Feeling it slide inside though - it does feel big. And scary. And like it belongs to someone who isn't actually human.

There's knobs and ridges and sharp edges, and while it might be Eddie's imagination (it's not Eddie's imagination, Eddie doesn't imagine stuff like that, all right?) it seems to get bigger the longer Venom's fucking him.

Eddie figures that if he tried, he might push Venom away - or at least get a message across that he's not having a really good time here, all right, mayday, mayday, and we'll talk about it later?

He also figures that Talking About Things Later is like a death sentence for a relationship, and well, heck, it's not like this is Venom's fault. Simple human-alien communcation issues, is all. That's not worth breaking up over, giving up on a good thing just because it got not-good for half an hour or so.

So Eddie's hanging in there, and Venom's having himself a good time, talking to Eddie in his alien language, and after another while, Eddie slips into unconsciousness and that's all right, they can talk about _that_ later.

 

Or not. Not works, too, as far as Eddie's concerned.

 **"Eat. Drink."** Three days since the incident, and Venom has been solicitous and protective during all three of them - more than usual, even, which is saying something.

Eddie's promised himself he's going to say something if it hasn't stopped on day seven. One week of making amends for a bad date is plenty.

"I am eating. I am drinking. See? Orange juice. Yum, orange juice."

Venom does drink orange juice, surprisingly. He seems to have a thing about straws, which Eddie privately thinks is several kinds of cute, inasfar as an alien who eats people can be 'cute'.

 **"You must eat and drink more,"** Venom says. **"Now that you are carrying my offspring, you must eat and drink for them as well as yourself."**

Eddie splurts orange juice all over his nice, clean kitchen table and starts coughing.

Venom pats him on the back, too softly to do any good, but given that the alternative is probably something like Venom punching his spine in half, Eddie's good with too soft back-patting.

"Sorry, your what now? Can you run that by me again one more time, please?"

Venom nuzzles his neck, one tendril slipping inside Eddie's pants. **"Your planet needs more warriors. To keep it safe from others of my kind. They will grow inside of you, where I will keep them safe and sound, like you, until they are ready to be born."**

Eddie tries not to freak the fuck out. He's got an alien living inside of him already, he reminds himself. What's one or two or three more? "Is that likely to be ... soon?" Say, inside of a week? Eddie feels he should be able to handle being pregnant with murderous alien babies for a week.

 **"Soon enough,"** Venom says. **"Then, I will fill you again. And again, after that, until we can be sure that our forces will be a match for any invasion."**

"Uh, look, buddy. About that." Eddie's mouth feels dry. "Didn't we sort of stop that whole invasion thing already? And, I mean, don't get me wrong, it's real great that you love Earth so much but - "

 **"Not Earth,"** Venom says. **"You."**

"Me, okay, yeah, good to get that straight." Eddie swallows. "I don't want it."

For a moment, he thinks he's blown it. Adios, live-in alien SO, do not pass go. Game over. Enjoy the rest of your very lonely and by now extremely screwed up life.

 **"What do you mean by 'it'?"** Venom asks.

Eddie imagines he feels something inside of him move. A little Venom, soon to come out, all ready to terrorize the neighborhood's former terrorizers. "Look, buddy, we're friends, all right? Partners? We've got a good thing going, don't we? So my point is, what I guess I'm getting at is, why screw all of that up with, you know, kids? Why can't it just be you and me?"

 **"You and me alone are not enough,"** Venom says.

"We are to me."

**"You have been filled. You are emotional, incapable of thinking straight. You should rest."**

"Actually, what I need to do is get to work. All right? Once I'm ... not filled any longer, we can talk about this again, and we'll see, how's that?"

 **"Agreed,"** Venom says.

"Great."

 

In hindsight, Eddie possibly should have seen what happens next coming. He's a bit tired from work, though, and a bit pre-occupied, and so before he can get out so much as a squeak, Venom's got him bent over the coffee-table again.

"Weren't we going to talk about this later?" Venom's learned from last time, or maybe Eddie's body has adapted itself already. There's less pain now, more of something that's almost pleasure, except that Eddie kinda sorta doesn't want to end up with a brood of alien babies calling him Mom and following him around eating people.

 **"Our agreement was that we would talk once you were empty,"** Venom says, stroking Eddie's stomach, his cock sliding in smooth and slick, as if it was made for Eddie's arse. **"Therefore, I will make it so that you will not be empty for a very long time. That only makes sense, does it not?"**

Eddie shivers. Venom makes a sound and next thing Eddie knows, there's a blanket covering the two of them and Venom's cock, back where it was before, putting more alien babies inside of him. If Eddie lets him. If Eddie doesn't draw a line, right here, right now, and tells Venom to stop.

Eddie's almost 100% sure that Venom would.

 **"It is better already than last time, is it not?"** Venom asks. **"I will make it better and better for you, Eddie. I will give you pleasure, and you will give me offspring, and so we will both get what we want. That is what partners do for one another, is it not?"**

"Kind of feels like we're having that talk after all, buddy," Eddie says. It's hard to think, with Venom right there - but then, when is Venom ever not 'right there'?

Venom chuckles. **"And so? Do you refuse me, Eddie?"**

Eddie feels like Venom could ask him for anything right now, and he'd agree in a heartbeat. The question is whether he'd be doing it to make Venom stop, or to make Venom keep going, keep 'making it better'.

"I have to think about it, all right?" Eddie feels Venom's dick swell.

**"You will make the right choice, Eddie. I know you will."**

"Well, that makes one of us, then, don't it?" Eddie mumbles, and Venom chuckles again, making him come before dragging him off to the bedroom for round three.


End file.
